


当cp粉成了新晋流量小明星

by huangemengxi



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M, 云次方 - Freeform, 龙嘎 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-16 22:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangemengxi/pseuds/huangemengxi
Summary: 云次方可是拥有两位舞的比各位太太都能的蒸煮啊！





	当cp粉成了新晋流量小明星

**Author's Note:**

> 云次方可是拥有两位舞的比各位太太都能的蒸煮啊！

我是罗落，一个因为一部电视剧一炮而红的小明星。

我算运气好的一个，386线小演员没做多久，就因为一时的热度一夜成名了。

虽然内心慌慌张张，但开心还是很开心的。

“落落！新有个综艺，公司打算让你过去炒炒cp稳定热度。到时候再买个热搜啊什么的。”我的小经纪人虞长腿顶着她今天新的发型边跑过来边嚎。

“行吧。”毕竟我就是个小流量，炒炒cp热度不至于让我被时光磨掉这刚踩了狗屎赚来的热度。

“跟谁炒啊？”虽然是炒cp，但营业对象还是要关注一下的。

“阿云嘎你知不知道，就新出的那个节目声入人心里面的首席，跳舞贼棒唱歌特帅的那个，还自带美颜暴击！”

“哦。”娱乐圈里长得好看的男艺人太多，不要说能唱会跳才艺双全的。

等等！她刚刚说谁？

“呜呜呜我的小鱼鱼你救救我我不想被超话姐妹还有绒绒恨死啊……”坐在车上，我紧紧的抱着我们虞美人的手臂，死死的锤着她的肩膀。

“我，你当时都答应下来了啊，我也就直接报给公司了，真的对不起啊落落。”虞美人带着满眼歉意，十分可怜的看着我。

“那明明就是我一时脑抽没反应过来，呜呜呜我要成千古罪人了……”我可怜兮兮的把眼泪鼻涕抹在虞小姐刚买的三千块的大衣上，不抬头也知道虞美女现在的脸色一定是想打我又不敢打我。

一把鼻涕一把泪哭完，我拿出手机，打开云次方超话，看着姐妹发出来了最近的糖，各种嘎嘎站音响龙龙恐高，我想着接下来综艺录制完播出后超话可能的样子，一边在心里流着泪一边告诫自己要珍惜当下，然后痛苦的吃着糖。

次日，我大早上从床上爬起，双目无神，失去灵魂。

我是个莫得灵魂的演员。

小姑奶奶虞太太冲入我的公寓，然后把我从床上扯下来，给我换衣服，洗漱，上妆，做头发。

真实奶妈子。

……

晚上，微博，云次方超话：

吸吸龙龙的欧气：姐妹们看到晚上的综艺了吗！！！嘎爸龙哥的综艺！那个眼神要腻死人了啊！！！

mxh36最棒：我爱了嘎嘎今天晚上，太可爱了吧，嘎小葵上线！

嘎嘎的神仙颜值：等等我错过了什么！！！姐妹们这个节目难道不是强行配对男女嘉宾cp的吗？为什么你们都这么激动，女嘉宾呢？？？

云次方szd：你一说我想起来了，女嘉宾是不是那个新晋流量小花叫罗落的那个，好像节目组是想让她和嘎嘎炒cp的，但绒绒在场啊！绒绒一直护着嘎，我们绒太会了吧！

北舞伉俪：郑合会子从来不是浪得虚名！

郑云龙你个票贩子：我的重点是不是错了……这样的情况下真的不会尴尬吗？尤其是那个罗落小姐姐？

为云次方秃头：没有没有！！！节目气氛超好，小姐姐超有情商的，一直在和主持人互动，剩两云在一旁旁若无人的散发结界。

……

我快快乐乐的看着今天的超话，高高兴兴的切到大号，发了条微博：

罗落Dream：谢谢两位哥哥的照顾@阿云嘎Musical@郑云龙DL。真羡慕你们俩，十年了。真好。

这怪我嘛？这样的结局怪我嘛？怪我不好好营业吗？不，之前都是我预判错误，我忘了一个事。

云次方可是拥有两位舞的比各位太太都能的蒸煮啊！

我带着满脑子的甜蜜粉红泡泡，重新切到小号，磕糖去了。

……

时间飞速滚回早上八点。

……

虞小姐拉着浑浑噩噩的我一路上恨铁不成钢的给我灌输鸡汤：“罗落，你是个演员，要拿出你的演技，不能愧对你的职业！”

我双目无神看着她：“……可是我的定位就是傻白甜小白花啊姐。”

“那你更要尝试突破下去！打破自己的局限！”虞教母眼神里仿佛燃烧着炽热火焰，好像下一秒就能带我去联合国会议上发表激动人心的演说维护国际和平。

“可是为什么对象是阿云嘎啊？”

……

行吧这天聊不下去了。

虞教母失去了生活的希望。

转眼到了录制场地。

我的思想工作还没做好，脑海还是一片混沌，虞后妈已经是背水一战，把我从车上拖下来，扯着我的手强行牵到棚里，交给主持人。然后转身，扬长而去。

我仿佛听见了心碎的声音。以及虞后妈对金牌经纪人的梦想放弃了渴望。

主持作为一个清纯漂亮的妹子，估计也是从业几年来没见过我这样来综艺的小流量，带着一点慌慌张张的开口问我：

“姐，你是不是失恋了。”

“不，我怕我要被人寄刀片堵家门群殴了。”门口响起车门关闭的声音，随后，一个身高187的男子走进了棚里。

“姐你！你怎么做了这种事啊！我们做这行的，最怕这种负面新闻沾身的！你快看看还压不压得住。”漂亮妹妹一脸震惊并且十分担心的睁着她的大眼睛看着我。我看着门口又进来的那个蒙古人，眼里几乎又要溢出泪水。

超话的姐妹们我对不起你们。我就是云次方的千古罪人。

“姐你别哭，别激动，事情一定能好好解决的，谁年轻时候没犯过几个错误呢是吧……”主持妹妹一张漂亮脸蛋简直要为我揪心到天崩地裂了。

而我。而我……

哇！！！嘎嘎刚进棚龙龙就主动抬手向他招呼了！还让他坐过去！他们又坐到一起了绒绒嘎嘎你们的安全距离呢快点给我分开！！！

见我热泪盈眶的看着刚进来的两个大男人的方向，主持妹妹也看了过去，看到那俩，十分匆忙的站起来打招呼：“嘎子哥好大龙哥好，我是萧龠，叫萧萧龠龠都没问题的啊！你们先准备一下，大概一小时后我们开始录吧。”

“好。”阿云嘎应了一声，郑云龙没有回答，他一直盯着阿云嘎看。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！我要胰岛素胰岛素我撑不住了！又是这个注视！绒绒我求求你把目光挪挪！别老黏在嘎子身上啦！！！

事实证明，不管我内心多么怒号，这是没有用的，他俩该黏糊的继续黏糊。

我仿佛突然开窍了，他俩都这样了，那在场的我不就变得存在感薄弱了！那还炒什么cp！给云次方加热度才是真！

我带着满眼热泪低下头开始狂笑，笑的浑身颤抖。

对不起对不起超话的姐妹们今天晚上你们可能又要秃了！

主持萧萧妹妹看着低头表情狰狞狂笑的我，没敢再和我说话，估计脑补出了一出大戏。

“震惊！著名流量小花的背后竟然是被压榨逼迫出来的精神分裂，这究竟是道德的沦丧还是人性的扭曲！”

……

录制开始后，我默默坐在自己的位子上，乖巧安静的草着我的人设。按照剧本，我应该是一个害羞的暗暗喜欢阿云嘎又不敢表现出来的女孩子，只能悄悄扮安静淑女然后对着各种活动环节里的嘎嘎进行不停的“他好帅！”“他好稳重！”“他太绅士了吧！”“为什么会有男人这么有风度？！”。然后再腆着一张脸暗暗脸红营造出我一路春心萌动小鹿乱撞的样子，然后节目组后期再给我俩配字幕。

可是，生活却是如此的奇妙……

剧本：阿云嘎风度翩翩的扶住罗落，避免她从滑板鞋上摔下来。

事实：阿云嘎小心翼翼的盯着郑云龙，眼神一刻也没离开，动不动就伸手去扶他，生怕他从滑板鞋上掉下来。

剧本：阿云嘎彬彬有礼的帮罗落挡下了惩罚道具苦瓜汁。

事实：郑云龙刚喝一口苦瓜汁就被涩的五官皱成一团，阿云嘎忙接过剩下的苦瓜汁一口气干了个干净。

剧本：主持人抛出疑难刁钻问题给罗落，阿云嘎在罗落为难时善意解围带过了这个话题。

事实：

主持：请问两位对我们这个节目有什么看法或者建议吗？

郑云龙：没有，我觉得很好

阿云嘎：我也这么觉得，尤其我上三次了，每次你们都找我俩。（看着镜头指指郑云龙）

得，主持放弃了。

……

好不容易综艺录制结束了，我心满意足眉开眼笑，眼看着我磕的cp如胶似漆腻歪了俩小时，然后甜甜蜜蜜的收拾东西准备一起出去，我这才打算暴露本质。

趁着虞后妈还没来找我，我要去要签名！

“落落！”虞后妈的声音突然出现，我立刻从包里翻出一卷杂志，上面是阿云嘎和郑云龙两个人的特刊，然后我脚下踩上风火轮，在他俩即将出门前的前一秒出现在了他们俩面前。

“龙哥嘎子哥好！我……我是你们的死忠粉！”我颤颤抖抖的双手捧起杂志和笔，言外之意不以言表。

“哇哦！”阿云嘎惊了一声，“小姑娘不容易啊憋到现在，来想写啥哥给你写！”他仿佛心情很好的样子，接过笔，语气轻松豪迈。

我瞧瞧的抬起我那低垂的头，瞥了瞥郑云龙——他一直盯着阿云嘎温柔的看，边看边笑，就连笑容也是温温柔柔充满爱意的……我的妈这样的cp谁能给我不上头嘛！

“嗯……就签个郑云龙with阿云嘎吧。”我的高兴简直要从心口飞出来了，又怕给虞美女发现或者把双云吓到没敢大声尖叫，满眼期待的看着他俩。

“为什么大龙在我前面啊？”阿云嘎似乎有点疑惑的发问。我顿时卡壳，我总不好意思说因为我是个龙嘎吧。

“行了你管小姑娘这么多干嘛，签了先。”郑云龙拿过笔就大笔一挥把自己的大名签在了封面上，然后把笔给了阿云嘎。

“那……with谁写？”

阿云嘎转头问郑云龙，而郑云龙正在看他，俩人目光一接触，我当即想要原地爆炸，抑制不住的发出虎狼之词：

“要不……你俩一人签两个字母？”

郑云龙阿云嘎齐齐转头看我，我当下恨不得把自己埋进地里面，最后还是郑云龙替我解了围：

“行吧，那就这样。”

他重新拿回笔，往封面上郑云龙三个字后面又添了个wi，然后阿云嘎对他一笑，接过笔 ，在后面写下阿云嘎三个字。

他歪头思考了一下，然后想到什么似得，重新落笔，在已有的那行字下面写了一句：

恭喜罗落同学追星成功！

我现在快乐的简直能飞起来，火速收好了杂志和笔抱在胸前，然后抬头朝他们一笑：“谢谢嘎子哥，谢谢龙哥，我们下次有机会再合作啊！我先溜了，不然虞姐要给我打死！”

随后，我脚下抹油，瞬间冲出棚，找到了正在四处找我的虞美女，不顾她的唠叨教训，抱着杂志只顾自己开心。

“我跟你讲啊落落，你现在已经是有点名气的小明星了，要有偶像包袱！不能把自己当个普通人一样追星！”

我沉浸于刷超话，明显没听到她的话，一脸姨母笑。

“你听到没有啊！以后做事要考虑一下！”

“你们两个快点给我滚去结婚！”

“……什么？”

“民政局我搬来了，你们快点滚去结婚！”

“……”

得，这艺人带不下去了。

虞经纪人满脸生无可恋。

我把杂志摆好，连着那只笔，一起拍进了手机里，然后发了条微博：

罗落Dream：（爱心）（爱心）（图片）

end

……

不我再补个小番外。

当天的云超：

声入人心 穷：姐妹们看到罗落的微博了吗！这也是一个云次方女孩啊！而且绒绒的名字在前面！

绒绒家的胖子：看见了看见了！难不成这个姐妹站龙嘎？

双云相声社：龙嘎实锤！

……

阿云嘎扭头问旁边的郑云龙：“大龙，龙嘎是什么意思啊？”

“就我俩除了双云以外的组合名吧。”

“嗯。”阿云嘎懵懵懂懂的点了点头。

end

喜欢的各位姐妹留个红心蓝手嘛。


End file.
